


Lena Luthor and the lasso of truth.

by BadgebunnyUK



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgebunnyUK/pseuds/BadgebunnyUK
Summary: Lena and Kara are on the verge of declaring their feelings when a certain hero loans Lena her lasso.Smut and not a lot else.





	Lena Luthor and the lasso of truth.

**Author's Note:**

> So I went to see Professor Marston and the Wonder Women and it kind of inspired this.

Lena Luthor and the lasso of truth.

 

Kara watched as Lena almost strutted into the office obviously without realising Kara was waiting in there and she was tempted to let the CEO continue with whatever she was going to do and just sit back and watch, still as Lena reached her desk she turned suddenly to find Kara’s eyes on her.

“Kara! I didn’t know you were here.” She greeted, all smiles and teeth.

“I convinced Jess to let me in, she said you’d be out of your meeting soon.”

“Oh, I’m pleased you waited. I was thinking about you.” Lena admitted.

“Ohh, yeh, me too, well, that’s why I’m here obviously….Do you want to grab some dinner?” Kara asked feeling herself pinken as she scratched behind her ear and looked anywhere but directly at Lena.

“I’d love too!” Lena replied happily. “Just give me a minute to clear things away.” 

“Sure.” Kara agreed. 

They had been tip toeing around each other for weeks now. Something had changed in their relationship, an acknowledgment, a recognition, like when for a moment you catch a stranger's eyes across a room and hold their gaze just a little too long, except they weren't strangers and although the flirting and the touching had intensified along with the frequency of their dates, neither one of them had actually made a move.

Kara had waited and had wanted it to come from Lena but tonight on her way over she had decided, she’d waited long enough.

xXX

They ate at what was becoming their favourite Chinese place, just nice enough for Kara not to feel she had dragged Lena to somewhere that might have questionable environmental health codes but not pretentious enough to offer up teenie tiny portions of prettily set out food as a meal. The perfect balance.

As they walked home Kara plucked up the courage to take Lena’s hand in hers and she was rewarded by a dazzling smile and the heat of palm to palm and fingers entwined. It made her feel bold, this was the night.

At Lena’s place, with it’s door man and brightly lit foyer it didn’t exactly have the mood that Kara was going for to finally kiss the woman she had been falling for over the last year so when Lena asked her up she followed happily if not a little nervous. 

In the apartment they shed their coats and Lena moved to pour drinks, leaving Kara to wander to the comfort of the sofa, as she did so something caught her eye, something with a shine, a golden warm glow, and as she looked more closely she couldn’t believe what she was seeing, what was it doing here?

Lena came in with the drinks then but quickly set them down as she saw Kara, frozen and staring.

“I got it from a new friend, she was only in town for a few days and she left it behind but she’ll be coming back for it.” Lena moved past Kara and reached for the rope stretching it out and threading it in and out through her fingers before she pulled it free. Lena gathered the rope and took the few steps to where Kara stood motionless.

Lena stood close, the thudding of her heart sounding loud in Kara’s ears and the subtle shake in her breath as she loosely wound one end of the rope around Kara’s wrist.

“Do you know what this is?” Lena asked quietly, her eyes narrowing as she waited for a response.

Kara was about to deny any knowledge, her mouth full of the words and then she tasted bile in her throat as if she may be sick, a burning there causing her to quickly close her mouth.

Kara stared hard at Lena and the challenge in the quirk of her brow.

“Yes.” She spoke finally.

Lena’s face broke into full shining smile. “Good.” She said. “What is it?”

Kara’s stomach lurched as again she considered a deception.

“It’s a lasso, I believe it belongs to Wonder Women. They say it has powers, to make people tell the truth.” Kara felt a strange rush of relief.

Lena arched her head back, her ponytail dipping low, her throat bare and beautiful, Kara imagined her lips there and gave her head a tiny shake.

“They say so do they?” Lena asked. “Do you want to find out if they’re right?”

Kara swallowed thickly and remained silent as Lena unwound the rope around her wrist and stepped back.

“Come on Kara Danvers, National City’s hot young reporter. Don’t you of all people seek the truth?” Lena pronounced every word so carefully, like her lips enjoyed the way they moved and sounded out each syllable. Kara couldn’t take her eyes off them.

Kara understood at once what Lena was doing now, she had removed the lasso to give Kara this opportunity, this choice to back out, to leave. She wouldn’t take it and if Lena was going to play, then she would show her that she could too. Kara stood a little taller and tilted her chin up.

“Do you think you can handle it Lena?” Kara returned, her voice steady as her gaze.

Lena seemed pleasantly surprised. “From you? Anything.” She responded quickly.

“Okay then.” Kara closed her hand into a fist and offered her upturned wrist, stretched out to Lena, the palest, seemingly thinnest stretch of skin showing the warm vein running beneath it. It suddenly seemed like an incredibly intimate gesture and Kara almost pulled her arm back, understanding suddenly how in years gone by societies had found things such as a bared ankle to be erotic and scandalous.

Lena stepped forward and put her fingers, not the rope, around Kara’s wrist, her thumb brushing at the center point and her grip then becoming firmer as she tugged Kara just a step closer, their bodies not quite touching.

The heels Lena wore brought her just up to Kara’s height and they stood face to face as Lena now took the lasso and passed it behind Kara, keeping it in one hand and passing it to the other.

Kara felt the rope hanging there and watched Lena’s face as she shortened the length, tightening it around Kara’s back and holding both her hands up as if she held reigns. Kara smiled her best confident smile and waited as long as she could before asking.

“So what do you want to know?” 

“Everything.” Lena replied.

Kara wondered if this was it. She knew that she hadn’t been very good at keeping her identity secret from Lena for a while now and she’d even caught herself picking up a conversation she was having as Kara Danvers when she was Supergirl, so there wasn’t a lot of doubt in her mind that her genius best friend knew exactly who she was, but would now be when it would finally be out in the open? until this moment Kara hadn’t realised quite how she longed for that, almost as much as she longed for everything else.

“I want to know Kara Danvers, why? why are you here? why are you with me? why are we friends?” The questions tumbled from Lena as her cool facade slipped for a moment.

Kara breathed deeply, resisting the urge to place hands on Lena, it seemed right to hold back, to let her maintain this control.

“I’m here because I care about you.” Kara began aware of a line of heat at her back. “I’m here because you are brilliant and kind, you’re funny and insecure and interesting and you’ve been the best of best friends to me…” Kara felt the heat intensify, burning through her clothes and against her skin, she grimaced and Lena saw it, she put a finger tip against Kara’s chin and brought their eyes back to one another’s.

“And?” She whispered.

“And I want you.” Kara admitted, feeling the fire at her back subside even as the one in the core of her raged.

Lena bit down on her plump lower lip, her eyes closing for the briefest of moments before she pressed her lips hotly against Kara’s, pulling the rope tighter and Kara closer.  
Kara finally allowed her arms to wrap around Lena’s shoulders, pulling her in as they kissed hungrily. It was hot and messy and nothing like the sweet innocent kiss she had imagined tonight would end with.

As Lena pulled away suddenly Kara struggled to get her breath, she wasn’t sure if it was the power of the lasso that made her feel weak or the power of Lena’s kisses.

Lena took her own moment to compose herself though she was much more practised at it than Kara.

“How long? have you wanted me.” Lena checked calmly, her demeanor switching back to strictly boardroom.

“I can’t remember ever not…” a shrug. “Since we met I guess.” Kara admitted.

“Why haven't you told me before now?” Lena asked folding her arms and letting Kara know that she wasn’t going to touch her again until she got answers.

“I...I wasn’t sure how you felt ...about me, I didn’t want to spoil things but I can’t hide it anymore, I don’t mean because of this.” Kara pressed her body back against the rope to demonstrate. “I just can’t keep it in anymore, I promised myself that tonight I would show you what I want.”

“You mean you wanted to sleep with me?” Lena questioned.

“No.” Kara cried out in pain. “arrgh I mean ...yes, of course...but more than that.”

“More than that?” Lena frowned lightly, feigning puzzlement.

“More.” Kara repeated, the word a vow.

Kara put her hands to Lena’s where she held either end of the lasso and carefully opened her fingers, taking the rope from her and loosening it before she flipped it over the heads of the two of them like they were skipping, so it now hung around Lena’s back at her waist and Kara held it there.

“What about you Lena? What is it that you want?” Kara asked, the words coming out almost like a growl.

Lena chose not to answer in words as she let one hand slide slowly up Kara’s dress from her waist over her breast and into her hair, her own chest pushing against Kara’s and one thigh slipping between two, before she gently pressed their lips together again and whispered against Kara’s mouth.

“I want control.”

Kara dropped the forgotten rope and held Lena at her waist as she lost herself in the soft sweetness of her kiss, in the curve of her jaw, her cheek, her ear. Kara’s lips dropped now to Lena’s throat as she untucked her silk blouse and her fingers found hot skin to trace over, then up over muscle to the fabric of her bra.

“You have it.” Kara told Lena between kisses.

But Lena shook her head. “No.” She announced firmly stopping one of Kara’s hands and taking it in her own, she drew it in beneath her pencil skirt high between the heat of her thighs until Kara held her and felt her wetness. “No.” Lena repeated. “With you I don’t.”

Kara forgot to breath as she moved her fingers briefly against Lena and actually whined as Lena stepped away again. The sudden cold air making Kara shiver, super powers or not and again she wondered what magic the lasso held that made her feel so vulnerable, so human.

Lena bent and retrieved the lasso and without question Kara pushed both her wrists together and offered them up to Lena, who laughed at her eagerness.

Lena was serious again now as she wound the rope three times around both her wrists binding them together and leaving enough length in the rope for Lena to leave some between them and then loop it around her own wrist. Lena turned and pulled Kara with her as she went to the dining room and pulled out one of her high backed chairs, dragging it to the carpet in the middle of the room and stepping away as she tugged Kara in that direction and the blonde moved to take the seat.

Lena took a moment now to just look at Kara and then moving to stand over her, she tugged once on Kara’s shackles and then removed her glasses and pulled the tie from her hair.

Kara stared silently, but Lena remained silent also and kissed a trail down Kara’s jaw and against her throat, her teeth grazing skin as she went.

Lena untied Kara’s bindings now and Kara felt a little knot of disappointment until she felt Lena take her arms up again, behind her back this time and behind the chair which Lena now secured her to. Kara wriggled in her seat testing the rope and wondering just how well it could hold her, for now it seemed as strong as if she had no powers.  
Powerless.  
The thought probably shouldn’t thrill her.

Lena walked a slow circle around Kara, admiring her handiwork before coming to stand before her.

“My Hero.” She grinned slyly before pulling her panties down her legs and stepping out of them, still in her heels.

Kara felt her heart race, she was burning up, dripping wet and she ached to touch Lena again, she strained against the ropes in her seat and Lena’s grin widened.

Lena now closed the gap and seated herself down, straddled atop Kara’s lap, her skirt riding all the way up and Lena rubbing herself once up and back against Kara’s thigh, her head tipping back as she moaned.

“Lena!” Kara begged, desperate to touch her and struggling against the ties.

“Kara.” Lena whispered as she sucked at Kara’s bottom lip and pressed her tongue inside her mouth, fingertips holding her chin. “Is this what you want?” She asked innocently.

“Fuck! yes!” Kara swore as she nipped at Lena’s retreating lips.

Lena’s eyes on hers were dark and determined and they stayed trained on her as she pushed her own fingers through her wet folds and inside herself. She moved forward against her hand and against Kara, rocking again and again, panting now and moving one hand to clasp the back of Kara’s neck as she gasped and moaned once against Kara’s ear. Kara making the chair shake as she rode through Lena’s orgasm with her, kissing wherever she could reach and feeling the friction and burn of the ropes at her wrists as she fought to push every inch of her skin to meet Lena.

Kara panted now too and as Lena stilled the need to hold her, to show her love, her gratitude, threatened to overwhelm her. 

“Lena, please!” She begged as Lena fell against her completely, pressing suddenly lazy kisses to her neck. 

“I need you. I need you to touch me, I need you inside me.” Kara felt the words spill into Lena’s hair almost as soon as she thought them and she pressed her lips tight all too late feeling the rumble of Lena’s chuckle against her chest. 

Lena’s hands moved into motion before she fully focused again and began to run up the smooth pathway of Kara’s thighs. 

Lena finally pulled herself away from Kara and pushed herself up off the chair. Panic flashed in Kara’s eyes as she wondered where she would go but Lena only stood, straightened out her skirt and stepped out of her heels. 

Lena dipped now to place a kiss on Kara’s mouth but as she did so she placed her hands behind Kara’s knees and moved to tug her closer to the edge of the seat, Kara slumping somewhat as she shifted and pushing her head back against wood as she watched Lena kneel slowly before her.

They locked eyes and it seemed an eternity before Lena pushed her face between Kara’s legs. Kara’s thigh muscles hard and tense but slick with sweat as Lena dragged her nails lightly down them, the touch like the spark of static.

Lena kissed at Kara teasing and then at her whimpers she finally thrust her tongue inside, the vibrations of her moan filling Kara too. 

“Rao’s light.” Kara declared wishing fleetingly that she could put a hand to Lena’s head and push her closer, deeper.  
A few short moments later Kara grew impatient and nudged Lena lightly with her knee as she requested she “come up here”. Their mouths met as Lena acquiesced and moved her fingers to resume the work her tongue had begun. 

Kara urged Lena on with her moans and with kisses as Lena moved the pace up a beat until she took Kara to the edge that she came crashing over, caught by Lena, by her hands, by her chest. 

“That’s right baby.” Lena whispered. “It's okay.” 

Lena brushed damp hair from Kara’s face, and dropped a soft kiss, the touch unfathomably tender following the urgency and the power she had just wielded.

Kara felt sated but not satisfied. “I want to touch you.” She told Lena, finding the truth so easy now. 

“I want you to.” Lena agreed and soon she stood and took the ties from Kara, discarding the lasso and taking Kara’s hand, not relinquishing all of her power yet. Lena reached down as Kara stood still, and she took hold of the hem of Kara’s dress and peeled it up to reveal her abs, her bra and the small patch of damp curls Lena had recently traced her fingers over.

Lena moved closer and unhooked Kara’s bra whilst looking only at her lips, her hand brushing lightly over a heavy aching breast as she removed the garment completely. Lena stood back again now to fully take in the sight of Kara naked before her. 

Kara raised her chin under the scrutiny. "I don’t want us to hide from each other anymore. I trust you..." 

Lena stopped her with a kiss. "It's okay Supergirl." She whispered. 

The response drew only a flicker of surprise from Kara as she was immediately distracted by Lena removing her own dress and bra. 

"No more hiding." She agreed with a nod. Lena placed her fingers around Kara’s wrist and tugged her towards the bedroom.

“I have a question.” Kara announced seriously. “You don’t happen to know Catwoman do you? because I hear she has a whip…”


End file.
